Early Phase
by StoryTwins
Summary: What happens when Jacob phases way to early. What if Charlie and Bella were there to witness it. Well a lot actually... This story is OOC Story made by Mgirl30311 and Sammy4eva R&R please first story on storytwins
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey so Sammy4eva and I (Mgirl30311) started this story. It's pretty much about Jake phasing way to early. We don't really know where this story is going at the moment but we wanted to try something new together. So yeah, here it is. Don't forget to review! Hopefully we get at least 5. Yes this chapter is short but it's like the prefix, just the beginning to start it off. Anyway enjoy chapter 1. Also don't forget to read our stories on our individual profiles. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of Twilight or its characters, just the idea. **

Just the beginning

**Jake's POV**

My dad was freaking out. Bella was crying and Charlie was holding her back, I tried telling Charlie to let her go but he only pulled her back farther behind him. I have no idea what's going on. All I remember is some guys bullying Bella. I told them to stop but they wouldn't listen. One of them slapped her and I started shaking I was so mad.

"Charlie," I heard daddy say, "Please tell me you already know what's going on?"

"Yes believe it or not I'm Quileute it just skipped my generation," I heard him say back. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Then all of a sudden I'm sitting in front of them naked. Bella blushed and looked away. Daddy handed me some pants and I gladly put them on.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I asked worried she was hurt.

"I'm fine Jacob. Are YOU ok? You got all fuzzy out of nowhere. It was pretty cool," she smiled. I smiled too, a big toothy smile, "Yeah, I'm ok. But all my clothes ripped. That was humiliating."

"I think I should take Bella home and let you figure this out Billy," Charlie said suddenly.

My eyes got wide, "What?! No! Please don't take her away. I'm awfully sorry." Charlie gave me a sad, small smile and started towards the car with Charlie. Bella waved 'bye' from the backseat. I waved bye back hoping to see Bella again soon.

**Bella's POV**

"Daddy?" I asked as we were driving back home.

"Yes?" he answered.

"When will I see Jake again?" I asked hoping he'd say soon.

"I don't know Bells. What happened back there could happen anytime. Bells you're lucky Jake was near you. You could've been hurt," he said.

"No! Jake wouldn't ever hurt me!" I started throwing a fit.

"Bella, you're too young to understand. I'm sorry," he replied sadly.

"But daddy!" I started.

"No Bella. Maybe I should send you to your mom for a while…" he trailed off.

"What?! No! Daddy, please don't," I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

"Alright, well we're here now, so enough about the subject. It's time for you to go to bed," daddy said.

"Ahh! Fine!" I stomped into the house and into my room muttering, "Stupid daddy. Poor Jake. Daddy is so mean to him." I slammed my door shut.

"Bella?" I heard from behind me. My eyes got wide. What if it's a stalker or a robber or my Aunt Lucy! Oh, now I just scared myself even more. I gulped and slowly turned around slowly. I gasped at what I saw.

**A/N Hehe cliffy at the very beginning. And yeah like I said sorry it's such a short chapter but again, it's only the beginning the other chapters will be longer I promise. Well how this worked was Sammy did some I did some Sammy did some I did some so yeah it's all a mix up of who wrote what but we hope you liked it:)Anyway, we really, really like reviews so please hit the review button way down**

**V **

**Down here **

**The more reviews we get the faster we update. **

**Reviews=Happy Author**

**Happy Author=Updates**

**Updates=Happy readers**

**Happy readers=Reviews (hopefully)**

**You get the cycle**


	2. Lectures

**A/N: Hey so so so so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But I'm updating now :D Oh and this is Sammy4eva. :D I wrote this chapter but Mgirl30311 will write the next one. Well thanks for picking this story to read! Hopefully we will be updating faster and faster. Anyway enough of my blabber ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, blah blah blah, we only own this idea, blah blah blah. You get the point and you already know this. **___

**Bella's POV**

I turned around and saw Sam Uley. "Umm Mr. Uley how did you get into my room and why are you here?" I asked more than a little scared.

"Bella what you saw back there with Jacob wasn't supposed to happen. You have to make sure he's calm, always calm, or he could never age. He would just stay a little five year old boy if that happens again. It doesn't matter how I got in here it matters why I'm here. You NEED to make sure that Jacob doesn't turn into that fuzzy thing again. Do you understand me?" he explained.

"Yes, but why would he stay five? What did he turn into? How did it happen and why?" I asked wanting only to help Jacob. I have to find a way to get Daddy to let me see him!

"He would stay five because what he turned into makes you never age if you keep turning into it. I can't explain what he turned into or why for your own safety, but you need to keep him calm and never let him get mad. If he is mad and starts shaking run and go find Billy but get away as fast as you can," Sam finished then jumped out the window.

"What?" I asked to no one in particular. Maybe this a dream… Yeah I will wake up any minute now! But then Daddy called me downstairs. I walked downstairs and asked Daddy why he called me.

He said, "Bella sweetie go put on your nice pink dress okay? Your Aunt Lucy will be here any minute."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO NOT AUNT LUCY! SHE ALWAYS PINCHES MY CHEEKS AND TRYS TO MAKE ME EAT TOO MUCH FOOD! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE'S BIG ENOUGH TO EAT ME I DON'T WANNA BE THAT BIG TOO!" I screamed running upstairs and locking myself in my room.

"Bella, sweetie, come out of there! She will be here any minute and she only does those things because she loves you," Daddy said from outside my door.

"No! I don't want to see her!" I said stomping my foot.

"BEEEEELLA!" I heard my Aunt Lucy scream from downstairs.

I have got to find a way to hide where she can't get me… or daddy. Hmm… under my bed! She's to large to fit under there! And Daddy can't either! It's the perfect spot!

_**Meanwhile**_

**Jacob's POV**

Charlie took Bella away and Daddy says he doesn't know when they will be back. I miss her I hope she comes back soon. I thought as Sam Uley came through my door, because my dad let him in. "Jacob," he said squatting down to my level. "Do you understand why you went all fuzzy?"

"No Mr. Uley," I replied politely.

"You will understand when you are older, but listen to me, okay? You don't want to do that again. You have to stay calm no matter what. If you feel yourself getting angry, angry enough to start shaking, just think happy thoughts. You do NOT want to do that ever again okay? If you do you will stay five for a long, long time. I can't explain it all right now but this will happen again when you are sixteen. Then I can explain everything to you. That happened to you because you are Quileute. This is normal for most Quileute boys just not at this age. You will know more when you are sixteen," he lectured. He got up, ruffled my hair, and left.

"Daddy does being a Quileute boy make me a freak?" I asked confused by what Sam told me. Just then my mom walked in.

"Of course it doesn't sweetie," she said. "Why would you think that?"

"Mr. Uley came by and lectured me," I said hugging her.

"Billy… it didn't... not this soon…. But how?" Mommy asked Daddy over my head. She whispered it thinking I wouldn't hear but I did. I just didn't let them know I heard. So this is supposed to happen to me later? Cool!

**A/N: Yes I put Jacob's mom in there but I had to! It would be way too sad for a five year old boy to have no mom! We may keep her in the story we may not but I wrote this chapter so we will see what Mgirl30311 does with it. Thanks for reading and remember to review! **

**p.s**

**Reviews=Happy Author**

**Happy Author=Updates**

**Updates=Happy readers**

**Happy readers=Reviews (hopefully)**

**You get the cycle**


End file.
